Marrige consil of Toph and Zuko issue one: Heart b
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: this is Kataang Taang a little, and some Zoph alot what happens when Toph tries to mend two hearts read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was Toph and Aangs wedding day and something was lingering in the air. Mixed emotions ran deep . Was something wrong? Why did everyone feel so grouchy? Where is the fire kingdom couple? Sorry but for this story to make sense Toph cannot be blind but she is till fabulous.

This is the story

" Aang, do you take Toph to be your lawfully wedded wife," Stated the priest in a rather annoyed tone.

Aang looked over through the crowd,where was Katara? She had promised to be there. Was she upset? that was all that was going through his mind. Toph turned around looking at the crowd. She scanned it looking for a certain royal prince. ( not very amusing I know) Her eyes glitered as they rested on his face. She looked at him as she was supposed to her lover. She gave him one of those hooker looks. He looked very interested even though he was married to Katara. Toph had been gone lately alot before the wedding, and Katara had not even been aloud in their own room. It was always locked. What was going on? Aang caught the look in her eye and was hurt. His eyes welded up as he noticed what had happened. Toph took a certain intrest in the way her fiance's eyes changed. Her plan was working. Ever since the day he had proposed to Toph and she saw the look of sadness in Katara's eyes hidden behind a fake smile she knew that she had to do something she couldn't stand to see her friend like this forever. That is when she came up with a plan to get the two togather. She would have to do some heart breaking but only to help mend two hearts at the end.

Was that reall Toph's intention? REad the next chapter to find out. If you have any ideas for the next one email me at 


	2. Chapter 2

Toph turned around and looked the spiritual person ( I don't know what they call a religous leader in the avatar world sorry). She nodded as he he asked her ' do you take Aang to be your lawfully wedded husband etc.'

" Then I now prenounce you husband and wife." She smiled and looked at Aang. He put on a weak smile and said nothing. They kissed but at this point no sparks flew. Nope, none what so ever.

_That was then, a year ago this is now._

Aang woke up to the bright sunshine that flooded through the window of his and Toph's home in Ba sieng Sae (Don't be mad I do not know how to spell it). Toph was still asleep so he would have a little time to himself. They fought a lot, not the regular average amount of fight that almost everycouple has. They fought way more than that. He only at this time of the day allowed himself to think about a different person in this one time of the day. That was the one and only

Katara. He often wondered what his life would have been like with her. Maybe they would have had children. Just maybe. Today they were going to visit her in the fire nation. The last time they came Katara wouldn't even come out of her room. No matter how much Zuko tried he couldn't get his wife out of the room. She froze the door shut. Aang packed the remainder of his items into his pack. Then started to get dressed. After a while he came out in his usual atire. A few moments after out came Toph. Ready for take off.

--

In the Fire nation

" Come on Katara you have to coeme out sometime.!"

" No!"

" Please."

" NO!

" pl.."

" I SAID NO NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I FREZE THE ENTIRE PALACE!" It wasn't that he wasn;t afraid it was the fact that he knew that his wife meant what she said, always. So he backed off. He went outside and waited for Aang at the front gate. HE sat and waited and waited and he finally spotted a bison. Aang hopped pff and helped his wife off who punched his arm in protest. They walked to the gate and greeted Zuko. He looked at Zuko and behind Zuko. He caught on and said,

" SHe's still in her room, I think she maybe sick."

" With what this time?"Toph asked Sarcasticly.

" uhh, bird, oh there is no use trying to lie to you Toph your a walking lie detector. I've never seen her like this on a day to day basis. I'm beginning to think she's.."

" Don't say it Zuko!" She yelled from her room.

" She has ears like a hawk. Good ol' Katara."

" HI you guys. I'm not, well never mind Dinner will be ready soon!"

" Okay we'll be right up!" Yelled Aang.

" No just stay down there! " She seemed like she had been crying and she also sounded distraught..

" Are you ok?!" Zuko yelled

" What do you think?!"

" I'll take that as a no."

" You should!"

" Okay get some rest."

" I will!"

" Feel better Katara, I hear Sokka's on his way!" Aang yelled

" REally? When he gets here send him up please!"

" Okay!" Then things got quiet. The 3 exchanged confused glances.

" How didy Hoe people I'm here!"

" Sokka!" They all yelled and an to give hima big hug

" Hey Sokka Katara wants you she's up stairs! "

" Okay see you guys in a sec"

IN KATARA'S ROOM!

" Hey little sis'" HE said giving her a big hug.

She looked tired, she had bloodshot eyes to sum it all up she looked like a hot mess."

"Hey, hey Sokka." She said she was shaking uncontrollably.

" It's him again isn't it."

" Yeah, when I try to go down stairs I start shaking. and Get dizzy."

" Come on Katara you have to let this go. It's been over a year." She glared at hima and repeated what he had just said in a mimicky tone.

" If I help you down stairs will you stay?"

" I guess."

He helped her up and she went to the bathroom and fixed herself up. She now looked prettyful. Her brother helped her down stairs. She protested once claiming that she was to nevous and she would surley throw up but he wasn't convinced.When they reched the bottom stairs everyone looked suprised.

" Hi guys."

" Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled she ran up and hugged her.But she didn't hug back.

" Hi Katara!" Aang said coming up to hug her she took a few steps back.

" What's wrong you can't hug and old friend." She held out her hand and he shook it."

" Katara calm down your scaring me, are you on that jemson?"Sokka whispered at the dinner table.

Katara didn't eat and she couldn't think. When her husband asked her what was wrong she looked him in the eye and said.

" I'm not feeling very well." Toph thought that seemed to be the truth. But she really didn't buy it. While they were talking about old times Katara remained silent.

" Isn't that what happened Katara."Asked Aang laughing.

She did not respond.

" Katara? Earth to Katara. Hello? "

Silent

" Fine." Aang said and they returned to the conversation.Katara silently excused herself. She went unoticed by only one person Aang.

After dinner Katara had already made her way to her room and froze the door shut again. She was strewn out across the bed crying and her face was in the pillow. She cut herself with a piece of broken glass that fell when she threw her brush at the mirror she looked at the mirror and it reminded her of her heart.Shattered and broken into tiny glass pieces that may never be restored. SHe shuffled her feet and kicked off her shoes when she heard somone approaching the door. She yelled

" WHo is it?"

" It's me Aang.!"

" Go away!"

" What's wrong?"

" GO away."

" NO not until you tell me what is wrong."

" Leave me the freak alone or I sware I will kill myself."

" Okay, ok." He backed away from the door. When he got back down stairs he saw Zuko staring at the door.

" THere is something wtond with your wife."

" WHy do you say that?"

" She threatened to kill herslef just because I was worried about her."

" She must be really heated, She's tried to do it before she just kept cutting herself for reasons unknown."

" Wow she must be really depressed I wonder what is the matter with her."

" Maybe cause she found out."

" About what?"

" YOu gotta sware not to tell anyone.."

" I sware."

" I..."


	3. Chapter 3

" I...I.. cheated on Katara."

" You WHat?! how could you do that to her?"

" Well man, please don't hate me after I say this. It was with... Toph."

" My Wife?! You ignorant, beasty, orger &#"

" Look man I'm sorry." He said getting out og the chair."

" TOph!"

" No don't tell her that you know she will kill me."

" good for her."

" But man..."

" What's all the ruckuss." She yelled descending the stairs as she scratched her hair.

" You know verywell you whore!"

" WHat!?" She yelled screaching. ( Like in the episode I think it was called the chase I forgot but Toph was mad and ran off.)

" You know very well well you CHEATED ON ME WITH ZUKO!!"

" Baby please.." Toph was interrupted by alound scream that came nearer and nearer. It was Katara and she came down the stairs gracefully.

" WHat happened?"

" Sokka jumped out of the closet anyway what's going on down here?" she said nonchalany.

" GO ahead Zuko tell her!" Aang yelled.

" I..I. I slept with TOph alright!?"

" Y...y...you did what now?" she asked.

" I slept with TOph."

" Was this before or after they got m.."

" After." He took a big gulp and took a step back.

" Oh is that all. Your a liar and a filthy one too. Go ahead zuko tell him about how you slept with Mai, Tylee, and who else let me think Jin, and um her name I forget,Ismerelda.:

:" How do you know about them."

" I saw the letter you wrote. You idiot you left it on our bed,"

" Clam down don't forget who is in charge of this house hold."

" How dare you, I am the head I do the bills I take up for you, I do everything that you are supposed to plus what I am. HAd it not been for the fact that God said that you woulod be made head of the household I would would be the head. While all you do is sit on your royal but."

" QUIET!" TOph yelled.

" NO your get quiet whore." Yelled Aang,

" WHAT!"

" YOu know what I mean! You were fooling around with Zuko!"

" Listen Aang baby,I .."

"Don't you baby me!"

" I did it 'cause..."

" Cause what, there is no valid excuse."

" Well..."

" It doesn't matter, Katara get up to your room and pack your things you're leaving."

" WHAT?! . Go up there and pack YOUR stuff! I'll make sure you leave."

" I'm the Prince."

"I'm the Princess!"

" SO!'

" My point exactly so what?!" SHe yelled in rage Her eye twitching.

" ZUko!! Lay off her! By the way she's looking right now she's about to kick your butt."

" Stay out of this guru goodie goodie!"

' You know what I have put up with you and put up with you for vere, but you are this close to me blowing you out of your own palace. "

" Wha the Heck is going on out here!!" Sokka yelled.

"Well" every one yelled at the same time.

" Zuko and TOph are whores." Aang and Katara yelled togather.

" It doesn't matter any way cause we're getting married!!" Toph and Zuko yelled.

" Nor another one of you sons of bitches say a word..." Sokka yelled


End file.
